Bad Day
by And Thus- I Fangirled
Summary: He never expected that Yuki would be the one to make his day better. YukixKyo


_A/N:_ So basically I feel bad for not updating my much longer fic featuring these same angry boys in the past month. A real update is coming next week, but until then have yourselves this little oneshot that I found lurking on my computer. Thought I might clean it up and plop it on here. Happy November everybody!

* * *

 **Bad Day**

 _YukixKyo_

* * *

 _Everyone sucks._

And that was the single thought going through Kyo Sohma's head as he slammed open the sliding door to his home, a surprised squeak from Tohru being the only evidence that anyone had acknowledged the fact that he had come back so late. But that was fine, the less people who cared the better, because he for sure didn't give a flying fuck.

Because today was a terrible day. Simply awful. The worst from morning to evening, in every possible way. Starting with just puny, insignificant, little details and rolling into a purely active volcano of exploding _shit._

He didn't want to talk about it.

So instead he roughly took off his shoes with a growl, not even lining them up neatly on the cold stone in the entryway (something he wouldn't admit was a bit of a pet peeve of his), slammed the door back shut, and stomped his feet as loudly as he could with his socks muffling his rage all the way up to his room. The poor door also being slammed open and shut and his book bag thrown, quite viciously, directly at the bookcase—a few hardcopies of Shigure's poorly written, purely commercial, shitty novels falling to the floor below.

Sadly it was not nearly as satisfying as he had hoped it would be, even if the books did make a great noise when they fell to the floor. Kyo sighed as he looked around the room, wondering if he remained silent for the rest of the night Tohru would take it as a sign to leave him alone or take it as a sign that he was dead.

Maybe he would just go to bed. That sounded like the best option in his head right now.

He sighed, undoing the next few buttons of his itchy school uniform that exposed half his chest when he stretched just right. But he wasn't stretching, he was slumping, and tired, and ready to sleep off whatever steam may have built up in his head the past few hours.

So, grudgingly, he opened his door again, not surprisingly seeing Tohru standing by the door debating whether she should knock or not.

"O-Oh, K-Kyo! I was just, uh... I was wondering if everything was all right!" He growled inwardly at her worry and slumped even further, scooting past her to reach the linen closet, which held the futon he slept on.

"I'm fine, Tohru. Just a bad day."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

And just like the door was closed behind him, only he instantly felt bad and reopened it again, futon still occupying his arms.

"I mean... just... not right now. I'll be fine. Just need to sleep some stuff off."

The girl instantly brightened, well maybe not _brightened_ , but she didn't look like she was going to cry anymore. She gave him an understanding smile, nodded, and fled down the stairs. She only looked back twice, both times Kyo had to give her his best reassuring smile that more closely resembled gritted teeth than a grin.

Hopefully that would be enough to keep her away for the rest of the night.

He dragged himself back into his room, closing the door much gentler this time around, laid his futon out in the middle of the room, and flopped down on top.

He was even too pissed to get under the covers.

He sighed and looked up at the ceiling for a few minutes, concentrating on the mundane colors and the light, one half burning brightly, the other flickering on and off. That was really annoying, and for some reason it was just making his mood even worse.

Kyo took a book that was nearby, unable to bring himself to stand, and threw it over at the light switch, hoping it would turn the light off.

No luck.

He tried another.

One more.

Fourth time was the charm, and he was suddenly enveloped in the afternoon's golden glow. It was that strange season between winter and spring where the days weren't sure if they wanted to get longer just yet, and the sun was about to go down. Dammit, a part of him kind of wanted to read a bit too before going to bed.

All right, so Shigure's socially acceptable published works weren't all _that_ shitty. And reading them reminded him of the stories he was told as a child—sometimes from Shigure, most times from Kazuma. But, really, could that guy come up with any original material? Not everything had to revolve around this damn curse, and writing a fucking history of the damn thing and showing it off as "fine literature" made Kyo want to gag.

But it wasn't poorly written. Fine, he could admit that.

Didn't mean he couldn't throw the things across the room.

Oh shit, Tohru probably heard that. And then she would come up and coddle him until he passed out from exhaustion, something he was already pretty close to.

His eyes pinched together in a closed glare.

Why was today so irritating, so frustrating, why did he even care, why did it even matter, this whole situation wasn't even his fault if anything it was-

 _Knock. Knock._

"Tohru, I'm seriously fine, just leave me alone for awhile," he tried, he really tried, to not make his voice come out irritated, but try as he might the edgy and snappish tone still found its way back into his words.

But instead of hearing the sound of scampering outside his door, he heard the sound of soft footsteps approaching his poorly constructed solitude.

"Mind if I come in?"

"That's something you're supposed to ask before you come into the room! And yes! I do mind!"

"Well then we seem to be in quite a pickle."

Yuki.

Why was he even here?

The boy sat cross-legged next to Kyo, his arm extending to rest on the other side of the disgruntled cat, his face hovering just above his.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. I really don't," Kyo meant for it to have more of an edge, but instead his words came out defeated and exhausted, with just a slight hint of irritation.

"You seem like you do. Otherwise you wouldn't have made all that racket trying to get my attention."

"I wasn't trying to get your attention!" At least, he didn't think he was. No, no, he _definitely_ wasn't trying to do that. Yuki was just a "conceited prick."

Yuki chuckled at the statement before rearranging himself to lay his forehead on Kyo's shoulder, in an almost... comforting matter.

And Kyo may have relaxed for a second, but that didn't mean a damn thing. He just needed to sleep this off, that's all.

"Well, if you don't want to talk about it, then can I at least try and help make your day get better?"

"Like you even could."

"I wouldn't underestimate me," he said with a genuine smile that made Kyo's heart beat even harder. "Even I am capable of doing a few things."

"I doubt that, dumbass," but Yuki just gave him this _look_ that he couldn't resist. A look that presented him with a challenge. Kyo relented, "but give it your best shot."

Yuki smirked.

"As you wish."

Yuki stood, walking toward the end of Kyo's futon, Kyo watching him with a cautious eye, only to see him kneeling down where Kyo's feet were haphazardly laying after a very long and very terrible day.

But that didn't mean he would actually...

"All right so you don't want to talk about it," Yuki grabbed his left foot and gently took the sock off. "That's fine. I can understand that." And his hands suddenly started... kneading it. His fingers working up and down on his foot, massaging it into pure relaxation. Kyo let out a few shaky breaths, not quite wanting to take his foot away and kick Yuki in the face while he was at it. "Well then, what do you want to talk about?"

Yuki was rubbing his foot. This was weird. This was really, really, really, really, really, extremely, weird. And, yeah, it felt good, but there was no way he was going to tell him that, and just because it felt- _oh my God_ -really good, didn't mean it still wasn't weird.

Kyo let his head fall back on the pillow, his breathing quickened and his heart beat accelerated, but his body... his body began to relax.

"I don't give a shit."

"All right..." Yuki said softly as he rubbed the pad of his foot, carefully kneading each toe as he went, as well. The repetitive motion of his thumbs rubbing circles on his feet... why was this exactly what he needed? "How was your run this morning?"

"It was... it was good," Kyo mumbled. "It's getting nicer out... in the mornings too."

"Yeah?" Yuki nudged him on, taking the other foot and repeating the actions previously executed on its neighbor. Kyo felt himself shiver.

"And that fucking dog wasn't out there this morning."

"Shigure?" Yuki asked, tilting his head, though his actions didn't stop. Kyo couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"No, not Shigure. That guy's got a worse sleep schedule than you," he teased and Yuki let out a laugh.  
"There's this damn dog that always yips at me when I pass this one house. I swear, it waits for me to pass by every morning just so that it can scare the shit out of me."

"I suppose it can smell the cat on you."

"Either that or it's just the most fucking annoying dog in the world."

"I would say that's a title being fought for valiantly by Shigure," Yuki said with a sigh. Kyo let out a snort.

Yuki's hands continued their mission and Kyo could feel his other foot tingling from where his fingers dug into his skin, and he felt himself blush. He breathed in and out carefully, trying to think of other things.

All right, so the fact that that awful dog hadn't been out there was a nice plus to his day... and the sky had been really clear this morning.

So, maybe today wasn't totally shit.

Just mostly.

"And breakfast? I missed you this morning."

"It was fine," he cleared his throat. "Tohru tripped. Spilled the miso all over my crotch."

"Oh yes, I do remember hearing about that. Tohru was practically beside herself."

"It'll take her a week to get over it," Kyo said. Yuki chuckled in agreement.

Yuki's wrist turned up, digging his thumb even harder into the arch of his foot, making a soft sound come out of him, and either Yuki didn't hear it or didn't acknowledge it because he kept on continuing his ridiculously fantastic massage.

Kyo let his eyes travel down to examine Yuki, his eyes focused on the job he was doing, his hands firm and serious.

Yuki... truly had lover's hands. They were too rough to master the elegance of cooking, and they were too cautious to properly tend to a wound, but when it came to a lover's body they were experienced and well versed. Tender, but certain.

A perfect balance.

Even if he knew for a fact that Yuki had as much, if less, experience than him. Not that he was a master of sexual relationships or anything like that.

But those hands... rubbing his feet so that even his calves were tingling... he knew they hadn't... gone that far, but... he wondered what those hands would feel like... in other... places.

And suddenly Kyo's face became so hot that he just tried to lay his head down and stare at the ceiling, anywhere but Yuki's slender fingers and concentrated gaze.

He wouldn't know what to do if Yuki suddenly directed those eyes towards him.

It just would really suck, basically.

Kyo sighed and put his forearm over his eyes, accidentally kicking up some fluff from the threadbare (but still very warm) covers of the futon. Unbeknownst to Kyo sending one little piece on the very same foot that Yuki was gently rubbing. Yuki, thinking nothing of it, brought his face down to shoo the piece of white cotton away, and with a slight blow-

"AHHH!"

"Hey!" Yuki said narrowly avoiding a reflexive kick to the head.

"W-W-WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"I could ask you the same thing!" Yuki said, rather irritably. "There was a piece of-"

Kyo's face...

was so

 _Red._

"Are you... you're really enjoying this, aren't you?" Yuki said with narrowed eyes and a suggestive grin.

"It's just... relaxing, I don't know! If you're just going to make fun of me then you might as well stop now! Why did you even start in the first place!? Jeez, especially freaking me out like that!" Kyo said, his voice near a yell, but not quite enough to seep through the thin walls.

Yuki's smirk just wouldn't leave.

"Kyo..." Yuki said gently grabbing Kyo's bare foot once again. "Do you mind if I try something?" And Yuki blew on his foot again and Kyo shivered almost violently, his face flushing even more than it already was. Yuki let out a laugh only he could hear before pressing a soft kiss onto the pad of his foot.

"What the hell're you doing?!"

"Just relax," Yuki said, kissing the top of his foot this time. "Tell me what happened today." And Yuki let his tongue dart out to lick around his ankle, and suddenly Kyo was breathing really hard, this unexplainable feeling coursing from his feet to his brain, to his chest, to his groin. He let his head fall back.

Yuki gave another lick. "Well...?" Kyo sighed out the tension that had worked its way into his chest and replaced with the fluttery feeling that Yuki was so willing to provide him.

He relented.

"This... this chick confessed to me today," Kyo started. Yuki licked up his foot.

"And that was why your day was so bad?" Another kiss, this time in the arch. Kyo let out another ragged breath.

"No. I told her I woul- wouldn't go out with her and she got all pissy." Why was Kyo getting so turned on by this? Yuki just let his tongue dart out between his toes, and that was weird, that was really weird, almost as weird as when Yuki started massaging his feet in the first place, but it still felt good.

And screw telling him that, Yuki already fucking knew. So he kept doing it.

"Usually that kind of thing doesn't bother you." Yuki stated, silently asking what else, what happened, trying to comfort him.

"This guy, okay, um," Kyo let out another breath and Yuki didn't even hold back, using his tongue to explore up his foot, sucking on the juncture where foot met leg. He switched, giving the other foot equal attention. " _F-fuck,_ this guy apparently really liked her... came after me for making her cry."

"Oh yeah?" Yuki's fingers were inching their way up to Kyo's pant leg, slowly pushing it up and revealing his calf. He did the same on the other leg.

"H-He tried to beat me up..." Kyo squirmed at the feeling of his pants becoming too tight. He tried not to focus on Yuki biting, licking, sucking, kissing, and oh God he was moving up. "And of course I kicked his ass... I didn't... it wasn't— _hmm—_ my damn fault... he was the one who came at me."

Yuki moved up, giving his toned calf the same treatment, licking, and biting, and Kyo couldn't help but bite his lip.

"Go on," Yuki said between nips and kisses. He switched to the other leg again.

"Teacher caught us... thought I was... beating the guy up for no reason..." Why was he even asking him to talk? This was the single most complicated thing to do when Yuki was being so incredibly distracting. "Made me write an apology to the guy- _unnn_ -... got cleaning duty for the rest of the month..."

Was Yuki even listening anymore? _Oh God, did he even care if he was?_

Kyo tried to keep a groan from escaping his lips, but it was inevitable, the way Yuki licked a trail from his ankle almost up to his knee. And he was cradling his legs in his hands so gently, but gradually pushing them further apart to make more room for himself.

It was ridiculous what this was doing to him. Kyo tried to cover his face with his forearm. This was just... way too embarrassing.

"You... you're getting really turned on by this, aren't you?" Yuki said, panting a bit.

" _Nnngh,_ you're one to talk, dammit!" Kyo strained as Yuki pushed Kyo's pant leg up even more, suckling a bit on his knee. Yuki let out a chuckle as he looked up at Kyo for a moment.

"Have I ever told you how much I _love_ your legs?"

"It's come up once or twice in the creepiest conversations I've ever had with you, yeah."

"Consider this my field day," Yuki said with a smile as he went back to worshipping Kyo's very well defined legs. Legs sculpted by Kyo's running habits, his religious attendance of Kazuma's dojo, and from his naturally sun-kissed skin. They were an erotic and often hidden sight, and there was an eagerness under Yuki's fingertips that took the air directly out of Kyo's lungs. Yuki took one leg in his hand, lifted it up just a bit to lick the underside of the knee, making Kyo roll his head back ever so slightly and fist his hands into the futon. He examined the reaction and continued to nip at the spot until he got a satisfying noise from the cat.

"Liking it quite a bit... I don't think I'm the only one into this creepy stuff."

"Shut up," Kyo said, cursing a bit as Yuki scrunched his pant leg up as far as it would go, chaffing against the bulge in Kyo's pants. It took everything he had not to let out a loud moan at the feeling. Instead he bit his lip as hard as he could, clenching his eyes closed until he felt a breath on his ear.

"What should we do, Kyo?" Yuki asked, a little out of breath, as well. "It won't go up anymore," Yuki emphasized the problem by letting his fingertips glide against the last bit of skin the pants would expose.

Kyo, at first, couldn't process the dilemma. His mind was too fogged with how Yuki's hips had rested on his so easily, his erection begging to be released, to be freed from this. To free up more ground for Yuki to cover. Kyo's breath became even more ragged at the thought.

He closed his eyes again.

" _What the hell do you think, you damn rat?"_ He tried desperately. His face impossibly red and Yuki gave him a smirk.

"Well there is one simple solution to all this," Yuki said against his neck, his breath tickling the skin there as he felt Yuki's hands find their way to his pant zipper and slowly drag it down. "...But I feel as though that would be too easy."

"What the fuck do you want to use, a can opener?"

"That would be quite the task." Yuki said once more against his neck as his hand cautiously found their way inside Kyo's pants, "and these?" Yuki asked, much more seriously than before. Kyo felt Yuki tug slightly at his boxers and wondered how far he was willing a moment of freaky bizarre-o passion take him. If Yuki's hands were any indication, and if Yuki's tongue was any kind of defense, he supposed fairly far.

"Yeah..." Kyo said with a nod and Yuki kissed his neck in response. And suddenly Yuki's hands were sliding against his thighs as he pulled the bunched up cloth further and further down Kyo's legs. Kyo felt his head buzz at the sensation of Yuki touching him so intimately. So attentively.

And Kyo didn't even have a moment to be embarrassed at the fact that he was so exposed in front of his newly found lover when Yuki began kissing Kyo's thigh.

Licking, and nipping, and biting all over again, dangerously close to that one area that begged for the same treatment. Yuki's hands slid up his torso, under his uniform shirt and gently stroked his sides as he sucked lightly on the inside of his thigh. "Relax," he whispered against Kyo's fevered skin. "Just relax…"

Kyo, despite himself, nodded slightly as he relaxed his body under Yuki's skillful touches. His eyes slipping shut, and his senses being overwhelmed by sensual heat.

"Your legs really are wonderful..."

Yuki let his tongue slide against the inside of Kyo's thighs, and Kyo let out an incredibly loud groan, catching himself by biting his fist.

" _Nnngh, fuck, fuck, fuck..._ I think… you've made your point," Kyo breathed out, "with the damn legs."

"If that's the way you feel..." Yuki panted and Kyo found himself biting his lip as Yuki breathed over his bare member. "I'll try and move on, then."

His body tensed up and his hand dug into Yuki's hair almost violently as Yuki's lips took him in, his member surrounded by a hot wetness that made an almost painful fire burn in his lower stomach. He let out a groan through his teeth as Yuki licked up him, his hands traveling over his thighs, his knees, his side, his stomach.

He could feel a pressure building inside of him. Desire, lust, passion, and beneath it all tension, frustration, aggravation. All forming into one sensation that was so poignantly erotic that Kyo couldn't help but give in to all of them at once.

Yuki moaned against his cock. Kyo cried out through his clenched teeth. And suddenly his breath was stolen from him, his body reacting on its own, clenching the muscles of his lower stomach as that electrifying heat that Yuki was so readily offering sparked each cell in his body.

Kyo tensed in his release, breathing hard, face flushed, and back arched.

But as his body calmed, and as his chest rose and fell, he found it was the most relaxed he had felt all day.

* * *

"A WHOLE FUCKING MONTH!" Kyo ranted throwing his hands up in the air.

The two boys had taken to sitting on the small balcony Kyo's room provided against the door when the room had become a tad too stuffy. Yuki, with rolled up sleeves, continuously stroked the back of Kyo's neck as gently as he could, playing with the hair there.

"I don't get it, why did the teacher think you were beating him up for no reason?"

"BECAUSE HE'S A FUCKING DOUCHEBAG," Kyo snarled. "Y'know I went to middle school with that creep! That chick who confessed to me too. He always made these really obnoxious comments about my hai-"

"Is he the one you beat up in middle school?!"

"You know about that?!"

"Kyo, _everyone_ knows about that."

The fiery teen's eyes widened as he huffed, folding his arms on top of his bent knees. "Shit, I hate that guy. And I mean, yeah, in middle school I gave him a pounding and a half. BUT NOT THIS TIME! Bet that teacher knew about what happened back then too. I can't fucking believe it!"

"You would think the teacher wouldn't assume that sort of thing," Yuki wondered, his voice a bit indignant as he absorbed Kyo's rantings.

"It's 'cause he played all innocent. Like he wouldn't hurt a damn fly. Being all 'I don't know _ma'am_ he just started attacking me out of nowhere!' Give me a fucking break."

"Did you give him a black eye?"

"No," Kyo huffed. "Broke his nose."

"I can't say he didn't deserve it," Yuki offered, smiling slightly.

"I don't think you're allowed to say stuff like that, esteemed president," Kyo tried to snap at him but the smirk on his lips just sort of found its way there.

"Is that really what made you so stressed, though?"

The corners of his lips dropped. "What?"

Yuki shrugged, his hand still not leaving Kyo's hair. "C'mon, Kyo. You get angry, sure, you've got a sharp temper. I know that. But the only time you've ever been able to hold a grudge has been with me. And well, that didn't even seem to last very long," Yuki gave him a smile, Kyo felt his face go red.

"Yeah, only took seventeen years," he rolled his eyes but his cheeks maintained their stained hue.

"What really got you so pissed off?"

Kyo licked his lips almost violently before rubbing the sides of his mouth nervously.

 _"What do you mean no?! Why do you have to be so mean about this?!"_

 _"I'm not being mean about a damn thing, I'm just telling you how it is," his voice was calm. He made sure of it._

 _"I just don't understand..."_

 _"Understand what?"_

 _"There's someone else, isn't there?!"_

 _"W-What?!"_

 _"I know there is! There must be! Why can't you at least be honest with me and all the other girls! Then you don't have to go around pretending to give us any kind of hope!"_

 _"For the last time, I'm not pretending to give anything!"_

 _"Why can't you just be honest with me?! Can you honestly say that there isn't someone else?!" That had to be why this girl was so near tears, so convinced that it was because he was taken not because it was anything to do with her. She needed to know that. Needed to hear it._

 _Kyo was so bad at reading people._

 _"Yeah. There's someone. But even if there wasn't I still wouldn't go out with you."_

 _The girl ran away crying, but Kyo felt as though he had the wind knocked out of him._

 _Did he really just... acknowledge him? As... somebody?_

 _Yuki is... somebody?_

"Kyo?"

He blinked as a hand waved itself in front of him.

"You still in there?" Kyo _tch_ ed as he pushed the hand away.

"She asked if there was someone else, that's all." The soft ministrations on the back of Kyo's head stopped.

"...And?"

"...And I said there was, so what!" Kyo jumped up onto his feet and leaned against the balcony looking out at nothing in particular. Yuki smiled as he slowly picked himself up as well.

He may not have realized why that made Kyo as stressed as he was. He may not have understood why that made things so complicated. But Yuki did know one thing.

"That kind of makes me happy."

And Yuki, ever so gently, treading ever so softly, like he had done with every aspect of this relationship, as if afraid to break anything, afraid to scare Kyo away, took the cat's face into his hands and gave him a smile.

Kyo let his lover's hands lead him into a kiss.

And he realized

that he felt

so

calm.


End file.
